Episode 51(Dandy's Puddle!)
Summary When Goby accidentally drops his toy dragon, Dandy, in a mud puddle, he takes him to the laundromat to be cleaned. Pop Song: "Laundro-laundro-laundromat!" Singer: Molly Shop: Deema's T-Shirt Store Customer: Oona Storybook: "The Sock Puppet Delivery People and The Yarnball" Characters: Oona and Nonny Dance Song: "The Laundry Sorting Dance" Singer: Deema Backround Dancers: Molly, and Goby Field Trip: The laundromat Trivia *This episode is similar to "Construction Psyched," in which Goby leaves behind his truck. *This song is similar to "Super Supermarket" in "Bubble Bites *It Is a Parody of "Ni Hao, Kai-Lan" episode, "Pandy's Puddle." Story Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for...--" Gil: (heard offscreen) "Neat piles now..." The girl goes to see Gil, who is folding clothes. Molly: "Hi, Gil! What are you doing?" Gil: "I'm folding clothes." Molly: "Interesting... It's time for...--" Gil: "What's this lump doing here." When Gil pulls some of the sheets out of the way Bubble Puppy pokes his head out of the pile, scaring Gil and sending him flying offscreen, screaming. Molly giggles. Molly: "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" (After the theme song, Goby and Oona are playing with their dolls in the dirt. Goby has his toy dragon, Dandy, and Oona has her doll, Honey.) Goby: "Hey, Oona! Can Dandy give Honey a ride?" Oona: "Oh! Sure!" (Then, they see a snail carrying an enormous bag of clothes. He seems to be struggling, so Oona and Goby swim over to see if they can help. They leave both toys sitting on a rock that's nice and flat, but somehow Goby's dragon toy falls and lands in a mud puddle.) Goby and Oona: "Hello!" Snail: "Oh! Hi there, kids!" (keeps trying and failing to lift the bag) "Grrghh!" Goby: "Can we help you?" Snail: "Oh, well, if you wouldn't mind... Yes, please..." (The three of them work together to lift the bag onto a cart.) Snail: "Thanks! You guys sure are helpful!" (The snail waves, then leaves. When Oona goes to get her doll, she notices that Dandy is nowhere to be seen.) Oona: "Goby, where's Dandy?" Goby: "Huh? I thought I left him right here with Dee Dee..." (Oona checks behind the rock and finds the toy.) Oona: "Goby, I found him! He must have fallen off the rock!" Goby: (swims over) "Oh, no!" (picks Dandy out of the puddle and hugs him) "Dandy!" Oona: (to the viewers) "Dandy's covered in mud!" Goby: "Oh, Dandy!" (looks him over) "He's ruined! What am I gonna do?" Snail: "What happened here?" Goby: "My Dandy fell in a mud puddle!" Snail: "Oh, I know how you feel, Goby! But you know...maybe I can fix that! I'll take Dandy to be washed at the laundromat!" Goby: "You'd do ''that? For ''my ''Dandy?" Snail: "Of course! After all, you helped me!" (Reluctantly, Goby hands his beloved, now-filthy dragon doll to the snail.) Snail: "I promise, I'll take ''extra ''special care of Dandy, Goby!" (she waves) "Don't you worry! Dandy and I will be back really soon!" Oona: "Bye!" Goby: "Bye..." (In the classroom, the other guppies greet the viewers and sit down in their spots.) Molly, Gil, Deema, and Nonny: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper!" Mr. Grouper: "Well, good morning, everyone!" (Goby and Oona swim up beside him.) Oona: "Hello!" (sits down) (Goby sits down as well, but doesn't say anything. His expression is heartbroken.) Gil: "Hey, Goby." Goby: "Hey..." Molly: "You look sad." Gil: "What's wrong?" Goby: "My toy dragon, Dandy, fell in a mud puddle..." Gil: "And?" Goby: "A snail took him to the laundromat..." Deema: "The wha?" Oona: "The laundromat." Deema: "What's that?" Nonny: "A laundromat is a place with lots of washing machines." Mr. Grouper: "That's right! You can take clothes and other things to a laundromat to get them cleaned!" Gil: "What else is there at a laundromat?" Mr. Grouper: "Let's think about it!" (The backround turns blue.) Mr. Grouper: "When you put your clothes in the washing machine and want to get it started, you put coins in the...?" (silently waits for the answer) Molly: "Slot!" Mr. Grouper: "Right! And to get your clothes ''really ''clean, you use...?" (is silent again) Nonny: "Soap! ''Liquid ''soap!" Mr Grouper: "That's right! And to dry your clothes, you put them in a...?" (is silent one last time) Gil: "Dryer!" Mr Grouper: "Right! A dryer uses heat to get all the water out of your clothes!" Goby: "That sounds nice and ''warm!" (Music starts to play.) Molly: (sings) "When your bins at home are full of dirty clothes..." Clam: (speaks) "What? What?" Molly: (sings) "...and there's no way for you to do it your way..." Clam: (speaks) "Come on! Come on!" Molly: (sings)'' "...well, go where there are miles and miles of great washing machines! It's the perfect place to go and wash, dry, and fold! Water gets all the clothes wet! Soap gets them all clean! Something like the smell of soap...has to be...super sweet! Powder gets the clothes all bleached!"'' Goby: (speaks) "Need some bleach?" Molly: (speaks) "Thanks, yes!" (sings) "Separate, colors and size!" Oona: (speaks) "Big or small?" Molly: (sings) "Yeah, maybe so! The big glass doors open wide!" All: (sings) "Laundro-laundro-laundromat!" Molly: (sings) "Feel a blast of heat as you step inside!" All: (sings) "Laundro-laundro-laundromat!" Molly: (sings) "Gonna carry our clothes in a bag or cart!" All: (sings)'' "Laundro-laundro-laundrmat!"'' Molly: (sings) "And when you're done, fold the clothes and..." Deema: (speaks) "Bag it up, and you're all set!" Molly: (sings)'' "...separate them into piles of any kind! Color or size or anything at all! Long sleeves, short sleeves, or no sleeves! Long pants, short pants, skirts, or shorts! Hats, leggings, socks, or caps! Just make sure the socks match each other! Clothes from a different country might look good on me! Socks and leggings in many colors: black, red, yellow, and green! And the big glass doors open wide!"'' All: "Laundro-laundro-laundromat!" ''(Deema: ''"Wash it up now!") Molly: "Feel a blast of heat as you step inside!" All: "Laundro-laundro-laundromat!" Molly: "Gonna carry our clothes with a bag or cart!" All: "Laundro-laundro-laundromat!" Molly: "And when you're done, fold the clothes and..." Deema:'' "Bag it up, and you're all set!"'' Gil & Oona: (harmonizing) "Ooh, ooh! Ooh, ooh! Yee, yee, yee...!" Molly:'' "Thanks for coming! Hope you come back soon!"'' (Kids clap and cheer as Deema comes by, wearing a green apron.) Deema: "I'm running a T-shirt store. Come on!" (Deema wanders over to the table. Oona comes by.) Oona: "Hello.I know how much I love laundry." Deema: "Well you certainly come to the right place." (A bubble pops the backround is now the inside of a laundromat.) Deema: "Welcome to the Laundromat have you got any clothes to bring." Oona: "Yes,please.Here you go." Deema: "Oh dear. Those clothes are completely out of order!" Oona: "Oh..." Deema: "Cheer up,sweetie. We can fix that." Oona: "How can we do that?" Deema: "Well,we gotta...sort them out in colors!" Oona: "But I'm not sure which one goes where." Deema:(empties out bag)"Well,we've got a blue sock,a red shirt,a green winter hat,and yellow sweater...we just need to put these four clothings in the right bin right behind me." (She moves out of the way to reveal a green,red,blue,and yellow bin.) Oona:(to viewers)"Okay. I need your help. Which bin does this red shirt go into?" Little Fish: "The red one." Oona: "Right."(puts the shirt in the red bin) Deema: "And this yellow sweater goes into the yellow bin."(puts the sweater in the yellow bin)"Only the green hat and the blue sock remain." Oona:(to viewers)"I need your help again. The green hat goes into the green bin,so where does the blue sock go in?" Little Fish: "The blue bin." Deema: "Right again."(puts sock in blue bin) Oona: "And the green hat goes in the green bin."(puts hat in green bin)"Thanks for helping me." Deema: "You're welcome." (Oona swims out the shop dragging the bag behind,and Mr Grouper comes in.) Mr Grouper: "Excuse me. What time is it?" Deema: "It's TIME for lunch!" Mr. G: "What time is it?" Gil,Oona,Nonny: "It's time for lunch!" Mr. G: "What time is it?" Gil,Oona,Nonny: "It's time for lunch!" Mr. G: "What time is it? Gil,Oona,Nonny: "It's time for lunch!" Mr. G: "It's lunchtime!" Gil,Oona,Nonny: "Hey, what's for lunch?" (The guppies ait down the bubble pops and the background changed into a laundromat.) Gil: "Hey Oona, what do you have for lunch?" Oona: (opens her lunchbox) "I have a slice of Vanilla and Chocolate Cake! What do you have for lunch, Gil?" Gil: (opens his lunchbox) "I got a slice of wedding cake! What did you get, Nonny?" Nonny: (opens his lunchbox) "I got a slice of white chocolate cake and...a cart-erine?!" (The tangerine in a tiny cart rolls away.) Nonny: "Hey, come back here, cart-erine!" (They laugh as Molly appears in the ocean scene.) Little Lish: "A carterine? That's unbelievable!" Molly:(giggles)"A laundromat is a great place to get your clothings clean." (Gil comes by with a laundry cart.) Molly: "Hey Gil." Gil: "Hi Molly. Look,this is a laundry cart. It's used to carry all your clothes." Molly: "Now that's convienient." (Then,a stampede of Little Fish come and nudge Gil into the cart and pushes the cart offscren,followed by Gil's screaming and a crash.) Gil:(in the distance)"I'm okay!" Molly laughs as Oona comes by. Oona: "Molly. Come and play with us." Molly: "Coming." (As Molly and Oona awim off to the classroom,the camera moves to Goby with a sad look,followed by sniffling and shedding tears.) Goby: "I miss you,Dandy...I miss holding you and snuggling with you..."(hung his head down) (Meanwhile,Gil,Oona,and Molly play laundry when they heard sniffling. They look to see Goby sitting by a window. Molly was the first to notice,and watches in concern. Then,she shifts over to Goby and saw him shedding more tears.) Molly: "Oh Goby...are you crying?" (Goby sobs and hugs Molly,as Molly hugs her back. Oona,Nonny,Gil,and Deema come to see what happened.) Molly:(concern)"Oh Goby..." (Goby continues to weep silently. In a split second,Mr Grouper came to see what's wrong.) Mr Grouper: "What's wrong?" Molly: "Goby's sad because he misses Dandy,and we don't know how to help him." Gil: "Well,Molly. How would you feel if someone you love goes away?" Molly: "When you were gone for a while,Gilly,I miss you." Gil: "So do I." Molly: "And do you know what I do?" Gil: "What's that?" Molly: "I draw cards for you."(shifts to Goby)"Goby...to make you feel better,you can make Dandy a card of how much you miss him." Goby: "I should?" Gil: "Yeah." (Later,Goby just had finished his card. It's a picture of Dandy.) Oona: "I love it,Goby." Nonny: "Yeah. It looks just like him." Mr Grouper: "Okay,line up,everyone! It's time to go outside!" (They sang the outside song and Oona and Nonny are at the playground.) Nonny: "We're sock puppet delivery people." Oona: "We made the best sock puppets you can make in the world." Gil: (Narrating)"Once upon a time." (The bubble pops and the background changed into a sock puppet field.) Gil: "There we're two sock puppet delivery people who worked in a sock puppet factory." Nonny: "We're gonna deliver some sock puppets to kids who will perform a puppet show for people." Oona: "Hey guys ya know what socks are made of yarn." Yarnball: "Guess who." Both: "The yarnball." Yarnball: "I'm gonna turn your sock puppets into an army." Oona: "Let's get outta here." (They flew away from the yarnball.) Oona: "I think we lost him." Nonny: "We'd better deliver these puppets to the Yarnball." Gil: (Narrating)"And so they flew to Bali to deliver their sock puppets." Nonny: "There we go the first delivery of the day." Gil: (Narrating)"But before they can hand them to the people." Both: "The Yarnball." Nonny: "Let's get outta here before he turns the puppets into an army." (They flew away from the Yarnball and they hide behind a cloud.) Oona: "That was close.We'd better deliver the puppets to the people before that Yarnball comes back." Nonny: "Let's go to a puppet store." Gil: "So they flew their plane to the Puppet Store." Nonny: "This is where we'll store them to kids who want them." Oona: "Exactly." Speaker: "Warning Yarnball approaching." Oona: "Oh no he's found us." Nonny: "We'd better put these puppets in shelves(To viewers)We need your Help." Oona: "We need to find out which puppets go where.Which puppet doesn't belong in this one." Little Fishes: "This one." Oona: "Yeah the starfish the others are jungle animals." Nonny: "Which puppet doesn't belong in this section." Little Fishes: "This one." Oona: "Right the goat the other is fairytale characters." Yarnball: "Well well well looks like we'll have some new army for this time." Oona: "Quick we gotta knit you instead." (They knitted the yarnbalk till he's just a wool of string.) Oona: "Perfect." Nonny: "We'll be able to make more." Gil: (Narrating)"And so they saved their puppets once again and they all lived happily ever after." (Everyone clapped and cheer Deema pops out.) Deema: "C'mon everybody it's time to dance." (Everyone swim in the classroom.) Deema: (Speaking)"Get up and dance with us c'mon all you laundry lovers get up we're gonna sort the laundry." (Sings)"C'mon everybody at first glance let's sort this laundry while we dance." (Speaks)"Alright Everybody when I say go we're gonna do a dance like we're sorting laundry are you ready here we go." (Sings)"Socks and clothes let's sort away." (With Molly and Goby)"Let's sort away let's sort away now." (Sings)"Socks and clothes let's sort away." (With Molly and Goby)"Let's sort away let's sort away now." (Sings)"Sorting out laundry can be oh so fun it's really great for everyone.Sort it all out I know it's true red orange green yellow and blue.Socks and clothes let's sort away." (With Molly and Goby)"Let's sort away let's sort away now." (Everyone clapped and cheer as the screen changed to Molly.) Molly: "Sorting out laundry is so much fun." (Gil swim by.) Gil: "Hey Molly look I sorted by colour." Molly: "That's nice." Gil: "Hey wait a minute what's this yellow sock doing here it should go somewhere else." (When Gil removed the sock a tower of laundry tumbled on him.) Molly: (Giggles). Mr Grouper: "C'mon guys it's time to go get Goby's toy Dandy from the Laudromat." All: "Field Trip." Molly: "C'mon." Category:Season 1 Eps Category:Episodes